ippofandomcom-20200222-history
Larry Bernard
Larry Bernard (ラリー・ベルナルド, Rarī Berunarudo) is a non-recurring character from America in Hajime no Ippo. He is a junior middleweight boxer who fought and lost to Takamura Mamoru by KO on the opening round during the latter's first WBC junior middleweight title defence. History Part II Dragon Slayer Arc In the press conference for the fight, Benard mentioned that he was a kind of boxer that relied on tricks. He was a pure fighter, and he intended to have clear and fair exchange with Takamura. He planned to show the fans an incredible fights, and return to the US with the belt. Takamura mentioned he had an important announcement to make. This match will be his last fight as a Junior Middleweight, where he was relinquishing the belt and moving up to Middleweight, then Super Middleweight, all the way to Heavyweight and he will conquer those 6 weightclasses. He believed just saying it won't make anyone believe him, so he planned on making an example of Larry Benard. He told Larry that the exchange he wanted won't happen, since the match will ended in one punch. He vowed that he won't take a single punch from him, and it will end complete one-sided. After the boxers make their entrances, Benard wanted to get even at Takamura for looking down on him, where he planned to kill him. Benard's coach told him to ignore what Takamura said, and fight calmly since his only goal was to bring the belt back to America. Benard agreed, but thought he now has two goals, where he wanted to pound in Takamura's face in. The match started, Benard came charging out while Takamura was calm. Right as Benard was about to throw a punch, Takamura performed a look away (inspired about Aoki Masaru's match against Katsutaka Imae.) Instead of mimic Aoki, he decided to do a full body one and keep looking (instead of just a single glance.) Takamura (acting over confident) believed he fooled Benard, but he found out it didn't work. Bernard managed to hit Takamura instead, breaking the vow. After taking that one punch, Takamura started dodging everything else Benard thrown at him. Takamura continued to dodge easily then he throws a punch to KO Bernard with it. The ref stops the match, and declares Takamura the winner. Match History Appearance He has sharp eyes, dark brown skin, a neatly trimmed beard, and a muscular, well-built body. Personality Larry Bernard shows as a gutsy and confident person when being interviewed at the Press Conference for the main event of WBC Junior Middleweight Title. He is also a serious person, as shown in the fight with Takamura. Gallery Manga Scenes= Takamura_vs_Bernard.png|Bernard vs Takamura match Poster - King of Hawk Bernard - 001.png|Bernard at Press Conference Takamura declaring not to get hit.png|Takamura declaring not to get hit Takamura vs Bernard - Ring Entrances.png|Ring Entrances Takamura vs Bernard - Face off.png|Face Off Takamura vs Bernard - Bernard Charges.png|Bernard Charges out mad Takamura vs_Bernard - Look away.png|Takamura's look away Takamura's Full Body Look Away.png|Takamura full body look away Takamura vs Bernard - Takamura hit.png|Takamura getting hit while looking away Takamura vs Bernard - Ducks.png|Takamura ducking last second Takamura vs Bernard - Dodges.png|Takamura dodging Bernard aggressive attack Takamura vs Bernard - KO punch.png|Takamura lands a KO punch Takamura vs Bernard - Victory.png|Takamura declared winner |-| Anime Scenes (low quality)= Larry breaks Takamura's faint.jpg|Larry breaks Takamura's feints. vlcsnap-2014-10-24-17h38m00s186.jpg|Larry Bernard with his team. vlcsnap-2014-08-18-18h01m38s23.jpg|Larry Bernard vs Takamura Mamoru! vlcsnap-2014-10-24-17h38m36s59.jpg|An angered Larry Bernard. Category:Boxers Category:Active boxers Category:Characters from America Category:Characters Category:Junior Middleweights Category:In Fighters Category:Male Characters